Existing portion cup lids, such as a standard 2 oz lid, are produced using the thermoforming process from a resin known as High Impact Polystyrene (HIPS) or Polyethylene Terephthalate (PET). There are certain disadvantages to these materials, and an improved product is desirable.
The present invention provides such a product, as well as a process of manufacture therefor.